reddits_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
V'alen, the Elder Dragon
Background V'alen was a creation of a plan between the Precursors and a "loyal" Sien Beast known as Eos. Eos had his mind split as creatures of his ken were made from his body. The scaled and winged body of Eos was torn apart, his spirit thrown into the Void, and the Dragons were born from his bones. This was when V'alen, the first, was born. Already at an incredible size for his race, the size of an elephant at birth, V'alen felt a disconnect from the others of his species. The other Dragons spread themselves far and wide, taking no side in the conflict but V'alen wanted more than that, he wanted superiority above all the other races of Uroda since he was obviously superior. He spent time rallying his brothers who refused to join him but eventually receded into a Forerunner temple where he hid amidst their treasures and he slept, continuously growing. After eons asleep V'alen was first woken by Tempus, who recognized his ambitions and intended to use them in his own way to help concur Uroda. V'alen agreed to help Tempus on the terms he could attempt to rally his brothers and sister once again. Tempus agreed and V'alen traveled to the Isle of the Albatross, the location where he sensed his kin, blissfully unaware of how his will was now bound to Tempus eternally. When he arrived at the Isle of the Albatross he flew to the Spring Lagoon in the center he let out an earth shattering roar and a fissure appeared in the water opening the entrance to the Dragon's Den, the largest community of dragons still on Uroda. He entered the dungeon and began to talk to his brothers whom still refused his request. V'alen went as far as to mention the dismal conditions they were living in but the dragons continued to refuse. This is when a seal that Tempus had placed on V'alen came into effect. Using mantras Tempus had sealed an incantation within V'alen that when activated put the dragons under his control which could only be broken through the counter-use of mantras. With the dragons now under V'alen and Tempus' control the dragons left the den flying north towards the Northern Abyss to meet Tempus. When he arrived Tempus rode on his back and they headed for Féarthailte. V'alen instructed his brothers to scorch the earth around Féarthailte to not allow anyone to flee the city. The dragons scorched their fields turning them to embers and then to dust. V'alen then landed in the city square so Tempus could dismount. V'alen then continued on the siege of the west vying to travel to Bereta City next. Description Unlike other dragons, V'alen has distinctive thick, curved horns. They have a red and white scale color. They are also unique in having what appears to be compound eyes, formed of multiple "eyes" in a single socket. V'alen was of gargantuan size of upwards of 50m tall and a single flap of his wings will level the land beneath him, but through Tempus' influence was aged by billions of years and grew to 100m tall. Category:Beast Category:Dragon Category:Characters